dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulla
|Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 human |Gender = Female |Date of birth=Age 778 (according to Daizenshuu) or Age 780 (according to GT Perfect Files) |Date of death= |Address=WST 3338926 K |FamConnect = King Vegeta (Paternal grandfather) Dr. Brief (Maternal grandfather) Mrs. Brief (Maternal grandmother) Vegeta (Father) Bulma (Mother) Trunks (Older brother) Melissa (Sister-in-law) Matthew (Nephew) Tarble (Paternal uncle) Gure (paternal aunt) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Granddaughter or grandniece) Vegeta Jr. (Great grandson or great grandnephew) |Height = 5'2 (157 cm) "pre-teen"|Weight = 101 lbs (47 Kg) "pre-teen"|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)}} '''Bulla' (ブラ, Bura; lit. "Bra") is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, making her a Saiyan and Human hybrid. Like her mother and older brother Trunks, Bulla's name is an allusion to an undergarment, the bra in particular (this pun is more apparent in the Japanese version of GT, where the character's name is literally spelled Bra). Unlike her father and brother, she is not a fighter and acts much like her mother did in her teenage years. Overview Bulla is the second and last child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both half Saiyan and half Human by blood. She is born a few years after the defeat of Kid Buu. She is also close friends with two other daughters of the Z Fighters: Marron (the daughter of Krillin and Android 18) and Pan (the daughter of Gohan and Videl). Of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan, who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Bulla's appearance in Dragon Ball GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on Planet Namek, as well as the Androids Saga), while her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. Bulla is usually cheerful, eager to please, and is very fond of her father. Her father does not appear to make a point of encouraging her to train as he does with her brother, Trunks, but the two are quite close. In fact, Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels that it makes him look like a "total geek", or taking her to go shopping in GT. Appearance While she is Vegeta's daughter, Bulla bears almost no physical resemblance to him and looks almost completely like her mother. When she was born, it was jokingly noted that her forehead resembled his and her facial features when angered are similar to his own. As a baby in Dragon Ball Super, Bulla has an onion-shaped head and triangle strands of blue hair on the top of her head. As a child, during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Bulla wears a white dress with orange polka dots and her hair is tied back in a knot. At the start of Dragon Ball GT Bulla is 9 (10 at the end) and her outward appearance is reminiscent of a teenager: she wears a red midriff top with exposed shoulders, red finger-less gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. She also wears a red hairpiece, gold choker and gold hoop earrings. Her outward appearance in GT makes her seem older, and she is even hit on by two grown men in "The Attack on Vegeta". Personality She is close friends with two other daughters of the Z Fighters: Pan(the daughter of Gohan and Videl) and Marron (the daughter of Krillinand Android 18). Of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Bulla's appearance in GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on Namek, as well as the Androids Saga), while her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. As a baby, Bulla is shown to always be smiling and laughing. However, she can be picky towards those around her, such as crying when being held by Yamcha and Hercule, whereas smiling when Goku and her family members held her. Unlike her older brother as a baby, Bulla is not intimidated by her father and, upon being held by him for the first time, she smiles and laughs as he frets over what her name should be. Bulla is usually cheerful and eager to please as a child. When she becomes a teenager, she grows to be headstrong, overbearing, and spoiled, similar to her mother. Since childhood, Bulla seems to have no problem with violence, but lacks the competitive streak and aggression of a Saiyan. Although Bulla often appears by her mother's side, she is very fond of her father. Vegeta dotes on Bulla and spoils her, which may be partly the reason why Bulla grows up to be very stubborn and demanding, although they have a close relationship. Although she is said to be very strong, she is not a fighter. Due to having mellowed out since the Buu conflict, Vegeta doesn't force her to train like he did with her brother Trunks and gives Bulla more freedom as a child. Due to this, she prefers shopping over training, a trait she picked up from her mother, and shows no interest in following in her father and brother's footsteps. Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels that it makes him look like a "total geek", or taking her to go shopping as shown in Dragon Ball GT. Biography Background Bulla is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both half Saiyan and half Earthling by blood. She is born six years after the defeat of Kid Buu. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Perfect World Saga Four-year-old Bulla is first seen in the series when she attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her parents and brother, at the end of the Kid Buu Saga. She was impressed with her father's strength after witnessing him effortlessly knock back a rowdy opponent before the tournament started. She is supportive of Pan when she fights Wild Tiger. The tournament is canceled when Goku and Uub leave the tournament so Goku could train Uub to make him the Earth's next defender. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Balls Saga Five years later, Bulla is seen in Dragon Ball GT with her father as they watch Goku, Trunks, Melissa, Tommy and Pan go off in to space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby Saga Bulla is seen again with her father driving home after taking her shopping when they are attacked by Gohan. Vegeta tells Bulla to go home so that he can fight Gohan. Later, Bulla is seen under Baby's control with Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Jimmy and Vegeta. She is with Trunks, Goten and Gohan when they give Baby Vegeta their Saiyan energy to defeat Goku for what his race did to his planet. She is later cured of Baby's control. Super 17 Saga Some months later, Bulla is seen in Chi-Chi's house having dinner with Bulma, Goku, Pan, Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla, Melissa, Tommy, Samantha and Videl. Trunks comes to the house injured by Android 17. They look outside and see the hole that leads from Hell to Earth. Trunks is healed and tells them that Android 17 wants Goku to go to Hell. They watch on TV as resurrected villains emerge from the hole and start destroying the cities. Goku says he will go to hell if he wants this to stop. Bulla is seen in a plane with her mother going to the battle. They see a big explosion and are hit with Chi-Chi's pot. Bulla is seen for the last time when the Black Smoke Dragon emerges from the dragon balls. Power ; Statements by authors and guidebooks Toriyama has stated that Bulla is strong also, though she hasn't participated in a battle.3 Unlike her father and brother, Bulla is not a fighter, despite also being strong,4 preferring to shop rather than train. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files implies that, since she has inherited Saiyan blood, Bulla has the potential to turn Super Saiyan when the proper conditions are met, such as the arrival of the evilest of dangers.5 ; Video Games In Dragon Ball Fusions, Bulla is shown fighting for the first time and is shown to be capable of Flight, firing Ki Blasts, and Ki Pass (she had previously demonstrated Flight and Ki Pass in Dragon Ball GT while infected by one of Baby's Tuffle parasites). She is also shown to be capable of using techniques such as her father's Galick Gun, as well as Pan's Maiden's Rage and Maiden Burst techniques showing she is capable of producing powerful Energy Wavesand Explosive Waves. Like her mother, she can use her sexual appeal to her advantage via her Sexy Smile and Super Sexy Smile techniques, giving her an advantage against male opponents. In Sub-Event: "My Darling", Bulla and her cohorts challenges Tekka's team to a fight in order to punish them for interfering in Bulla's attempts to get Dennish to notice her. However, it is shown that she is not strong enough to defeat Tekka's team (which consists her brother's younger self, Kid Goten, Kid Goku, Pan, and Tekka) even with help from her teammates. Presumably, her weakness is the result of her lack of training. However, she is still strong enough to join Tekka's Team on their adventures through the Timespace Rift and participate in the Timespace Tournament. She can also grow much stronger over the course of the game allowing her to learn more powerful techniques. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Bulla is seen flying while she is under Baby's control in Dragon Ball GT, even though she had never been seen flying before. *'Ki Blast' - Bulla can fire ki blasts in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Ki Transfer' - While under Baby's control, Infected Bulla could transfer her energy to Baby. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Ki Pass and is one of Bulla's Special Moves which she can learn after reaching Lv. 69. *'Maiden Burst' - An Explosive Wave technique originally developed by Pan that is used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Super Maiden Burst' - A stronger version of Maiden Burst used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Maiden Blast' - A ki blast technique originally developed by Pan that is used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Super Maiden Blast' - A stronger version of Maiden Blast used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Ultimate Maiden Blast' - An even stronger version of Maiden Blast that is stronger than Super Maiden Blast. Can be learned by Bulla as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 79 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Galick Gun' - An Energy Wave technique used by her father. Presumably, she either learned it from her father or brother (as Kid Trunks is capable of using it in Dragon Ball Fusions). One of Bulla's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Sexy Smile' - Bulla's signature Special Move which can cancel male character's moves smiling at them in a seductive manner in Dragon Ball Fusions. This technique is ineffective on females and Namekians. *'Super Sexy Smile' - A stronger version of Sexy Smile and one of Bulla's Special moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Attack Shout' - A shout that Powers Up nearby allies. One of Bulla's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'First Striker' - Acts at the start of a battle (this skill activates by chance after ). One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Capricious' - Stats change with every action. One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Team Attacker' - Damage boosted by support attacker ct. One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video game appearances Bulla makes an appearance as the character who describes missions in the GT saga of Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. She also makes an appearance in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, wherein upon the completion of Basic Training, she can switch with Bulma. In this game, she attests that she has come from the future, and says "I'll take shopping over training any day" or "I'm not sure if I understand but do your best". She also states that her "parents were so lame". Bulla also appears as a assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Bulla's GT hairstyle (complete with red hairband) appears as the last one of the hair options for the female Future Warrior (Earthling or Saiyan), making it possible to create Bulla as a custom character, similar to creating Gine as a custom character. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Bulla's hairstyle returns as Custom Hair Option Type 21 for the female Future Warrior (Earthling or Saiyan). She makes her debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Fusions.6 Voice Actors *Japanese dub: Hiromi Tsuru *English''' FUNimation dub: '''Megan Woodall (DBZ), Parisa Fakhri (DBGT), Brina Palencia (Budokai Tenkaichi 2), Lauren Landa (Dragon Ball Kai: The Final Chapters) *English''' Blue Water dub: '''Leda Davies *Latin American Dub: Gaby Urgate (DBZ), Isabel Martiñón (DBGT) *Brazilian Dub: Priscila Concépcion *Portuguese Dub: Cristina Cavalinhos *Spanish Dub: Nonia de la Gala *German Dub: Jill Bottcher Trivia *Her name, Bulla (Bra), is a shortening of "brassiere" or "wonderbra". *In-universe her name has been shown to be spelt as Bura.7 *Like her mother and older brother Trunks, Bulla's name is an allusion to an undergarment, the bra in particular (this pun is more apparent in the Japanese dub, where her name is homophone for the Japanese pronunciation of "bra"). *Bulla was never born in Future Trunks' Timeline due to her father Vegeta being killed by the Androids before her conception. *Interestingly she has never met Future Trunks anywhere in the Dragon Ball media (anime/manga, games, commercials, etc.). *Bulla's hobby is shopping. *There has always been speculation that Bulla is Vegeta's favorite child. *Interestingly, a "bulla" is an amulet worn like a locket, was given to male children in Ancient Rome nine days after birth. Rather similar objects are rare finds from Late Bronze Age Ireland. A bulla was worn around the neck as a locket to protect against evil spirits and forces and often depicted figures from myth. This was likely not the intent of the author, who probably meant to keep up the undergarment trend of the Brief family. *Vegeta's planned Saiyan name for Bulla, Eschalot, comes from "shallot" - a type of onion which fits with her head-shape as a baby and the Saiyan naming trend of vegetable-based puns. Had she been named Eschalot as Vegeta intended, she would have been the only Saiyan hybrid and child of Vegeta and Bulma to have a Saiyan name. *Bulla is the first female half-Saiyan and half-Earthling hybrid (as opposed to Pan who is a quarter-breed) and she is also the first princess to born in the Saiyan Royal Family after several generations of sons. *Bulla's age in comparison to Pan's is of much inconsistency. The Dragon Ball GT: Perfect Files stated Bulla was born before Pan, thus making her older. However, in Dragon Ball Super, their birth dates were switched, placing Pan to be oldest and Bra the youngest of the two female Saiyan hybrids. *In Dragon Ball GT, the inconsistencies are quite noticeable. Despite being younger than Pan herself, Bra looks a lot older (this coming more from her being taller). It is because this that fans have been lead into confusion by Toriyama's decision in their designs, and has been often speculated that this may be due to Vegeta's Saiyan genes, maturing much faster than other Saiyans like Goku. *In accordance to Bulla's birth year (Age 780) in the Chinese Zodiac, her sign would be the Horse.89 *Throughout the series, Bulla reveals several of this zodiac's characteristic traits. From an infant to a child; she was shown to be very easygoing and warmhearted. However, in Dragon Ball GT, in reflection of Vegeta's parenting. Bulla inherits a highly independent and endurable persona. Because of this she occasionally addresses her father and being raised spoiled often goes out to shop. Despite this, she still retains her positive attitude. *Bulla also inhabits a close bond with her father. This dotes to the relationship the Horse and Ram (Sheep or Goat) are stated within the Chinese calendar. *While Bulla shows little interest in fighting herself in either Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT, she is shown to know how to fight and fly in Dragon Ball Fusions and can fly using ki while Infected by a Tuffle Parasite in Dragon Ball GT. However due to a lack of training she is shown to be weaker than Kid Trunks and Pan who are both serious martial artists who have been fighting since they were little. Presumably Vegeta and GT Trunks may have at least taught her how to defend herself though she herself was never forced to train regularly as she grew up in relatively peaceful times and Vegeta presumably was more soft on her when it came to fighting and training. *There is a bit of inconstancy regarding her age. The Daizenshuu lists her as born in Age 778, meaning she is 12 at the end of GT, while the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files list her as born in Age 780, meaning according to that date, she is only 10 at the end of GT. However, her outward appearance makes her seem older, and as she is even hit on by two grown men in "The Attack on Vegeta". To push the inconsistency even further, various Japanese guides state Dragon Ball GT to take place five years after Goku left with Uub, meaning Age 789 to 790 are the years it spans. However, the FUNimation dub states it has been ten years, so Age 794 to Age 795. This would account better for Bulla's outward appearance, making her 16 and 17 in the FUNimation dub, which contests to her more "teenage attitude". This topic has never been fully understood, and is still the subject of debate. *As evidenced by the credits of Dragon Ball GT's finale, Bulla is taller than Marron. *She does not exist in her future brother's and Cell's alternate timeline (like Goten, Marron, Melissa, Tommy, Valese and Pan) because Vegeta was killed by the Androids before her birth. *While being Vegeta's daughter, she bears little resemblance to him, and looks almost completely like her mother, Bulma. *In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, when Gohan enters his class room, a girl that resembles an older Bulla can be seen at the top left of the class room. *Her outfit in Dragon Ball GT slightly resembles Bulma's bunny costume. Gallery BullaDBGTmad.png|Bulla Vlcsnap-2017-03-19-01h20m28s041.png|Bulla as a baby, being held by her father, Vegeta Bulla_09.png Bulla_Brief_in_DBZ.png Bulma_and_Bra.jpg Bulla.jpg References # ↑ "The Miraculous Conclusion! Farewell, Goku! Until We Meet Again!" # ↑ Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 # ↑ Dragon Ball Kanzenban Official Guide: Dragon Ball Forever # ↑ Dragon Ball Forever, 2004 # ↑ Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 # ↑ 1 # ↑ "The Miraculous Conclusion! Farewell, Goku! Until We Meet Again!" # ↑https://www.travelchinaguide.com/intro/social_customs/zodiac/ # ↑https://www.chinahighlights.com/travelguide/chinese-zodiac/horse.htm Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Brief family Category:Wives Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Gohan's Friends